Achieving an Ace
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: Alvin finds out just how far Simon's willing to go for a little extra credit. Turns out it sparks a lot more than just academic satisfaction. Complete one-off AlvinxSimon based on my own challenge: no plot, just sex. Very Mature, ALVON, total smut.
1. Part 1

**Hoy!**

 **Been meaning to post a story like this for a while - seeing as I write a lot of smut, and Alvon fans everywhere deserve to see some of it ;)**

 **Also I didn't realise how long this "one-shot" is, so there will be two "chapters" to separate the word count. I hate submitting blocks of writing, sorry. I'll be posting the "chapters" close together though. ( _Hope you don't mind that it's so long, I tend to do this with sex scenes :/)_**

 **Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

'You have no idea how weird this is.'

'Trust me, I do.' Simon locked the bedroom door with particular focus. 'But let's not get too caught up in that; I don't want this to mean anything.'

Alvin grinned and kicked off his shoes. 'Sounds like my kind of gig,' he rested his hands on his hips as Simon began crossing the distance. 'But not yours.'

Simon blinked and met Alvin's gaze in defence. 'Of course it's not, but my class is. And I'm not keen on the idea of failing it on the final assessment.'

'You know, it's kind of frightening what you'll do for an A.'

'It's kind of frightening you agreed to this.' Simon returned condescendingly. 'What do _you_ get out of it?'

Alvin sighed and shrugged, slowly beginning to remove his t-shirt. 'I mean, sex is sex, right?' He finally answered.

'…more or less…' Simon raised a brow as he came to a stop in front of Alvin. 'But you must be curious. That, or you're attracted to me.' He smirked at the thought and Alvin returned it falsely.

'Keep dreaming, brother dearest.' Alvin took to scanning Simon, wondering why he hadn't started undressing. He was honestly shocked that the, usually conservative, bespectacled boy had gone to him about this – but now they were in the moment, it was starting to make sense.

It was far more likely to stay private this way. It was easier than getting to know someone new just for the one night. No one would get hurt or upset. The experiment was totally unbiased, because neither of them were romantically inclined towards the other.

But then, of course… it was also illegal.

'You sure you want to do this, Si?'

'Yes,' Simon nodded quickly and began to take off his jacket. 'Just remember to treat me _exactly_ the way you'd treat a girl.'

Alvin removed his long-sleeved undershirt. 'There's gonna be some obvious differences, you know.' He reminded, urging Simon to sit down on the bed by pushing against his chest.

'Just means more to write about…' Simon figured, descending dutifully. He couldn't help but shift away when Alvin joined him. He'd spent about three weeks trying to re-wire his morals to be okay with this, but the event itself was going to be very different. He stared at Alvin carefully. 'Don't hold back, either.' He finally requested. 'I-I want you to do this like it's completely natural, for both of us.'

'This deal just keeps getting better,' Alvin grinned, his eyes falling shut as he leant forward and started closing the distance between the two.

Simon's heart sped up in panic and he moved backwards, trying to labour his breathing as Alvin opened his eyes again.

'Yeah, girls don't naturally back away from me,' Alvin smirked, raising a brow. ' _Do_ you want me to hold back?'

'No, I…' Simon shifted himself back towards Alvin. 'I just don't know what kissing you will feel like.'

Alvin shrugged. 'So… you want a few test-runs?'

'Just one,' Simon insisted, his eyes shifting around the older boy's face.

'Why don't _you_ lean in,' Alvin motioned forward, 'so you don't jump back again.'

Simon frowned as he moved closer. '…I didn't _jump_ …' he closed his eyes as Alvin scoffed a short laugh. 'Hurry up, Alvin…' he muttered.

Alvin smirked and gently closed the distance, pressing his lips lightly to Simon's.

The younger of the two tensed instantly, that reflex to shoot backwards was creeping up his spine, blatantly obvious. _Get a grip…_ he told himself, _you should be able to handle this… it's not even the main event…_

Alvin steadily parted his lips and caught Simon's again, silently fond of how nervous the bespectacled boy was. Eventually, Simon joined the slow catch-and-release, shaking slightly.

The soft experimental kiss went on for a while, their bodies non-committedly moving closer to each other as they got used to the proximity and the sensory overload.

Simon was blushing hard well before they parted. In all honesty, he was rather breathless, and when they did break the tender kiss he had to remind himself that this wasn't over.

'Alright…' Alvin gave a coy smile, running his hands down Simon's arms, soothing and suggestive at once. 'You ready to jump a few levels..?'

'Mhm…' Simon nodded, managing to sound mostly sure. He forced over an indifference as Alvin leant in again, and appealed to his confidence by starting the new kiss himself.

But Alvin may as well have done it. It was a far more advanced kiss than Simon could have anticipated, and he immediately felt himself jump as their mouths connected in a much deeper way than before.

And this time, he didn't have any moment to get used to the hungry kiss taking place. He could barely keep up with it, and couldn't for the life of him process any appropriate way to feel as Alvin's hands began to roam, smoothing up his sides to hold him in place.

That was definitely a planned move, because Alvin parted the kiss a moment later and began trailing a series of chaste kisses down Simon's neck. The younger boy had to bite his lip before he could make some embarrassing noise, but he couldn't help but gasp as Alvin trailed his tongue back up his neck, and began to suck on the pulse just below his ear.

 _I think… it feels good…_ Simon was still trying to figure that one out. He felt overwhelmed and unprepared, but those kisses Alvin was artfully producing were _meant_ to make his heart go haywire. _Right..? I mean, that's what pleasure is, isn't it..?_

He still couldn't tell, and was finding it significantly harder to stay quiet while Alvin worked on that spot. He knew there would be a nice purple mark there after this.

He didn't quite remember when Alvin stopped, but it was sudden nonetheless when their lips joined once again.

And they really _joined,_ this time. Alvin was holding Simon much closer against him, and the kiss was incredibly firm as a result, their lips barely swept over each other like normal.

Simon quickly realised that this was another planned moment, and he would later, shamefully, admit to yelping when he felt Alvin's tongue drive through his open lips.

 _Oh, god…_ this was by far the most uncomfortable he'd felt so far. His heartbeat was getting painful, his cheeks were flushed dark crimson. _I don't know if I can do this…_ he scrunched his eyes tighter shut and experimentally let his tongue up to meet Alvin's.

His entire body broke down in shivers.

He moaned, trying his best to keep it up despite how much he probably needed to faint. It was such a simple thing, he knew, but that invasion of his body – by Alvin, no less – was making him dizzy with uncertainty and slight repulsion.

But then… there was a distinct excitement underneath all of that. It was precious, but it was there, and was the only thing keeping him stationary for the make-out session.

Alvin dragged out the kiss' release, sucking gently on Simon's bottom lip and opening his eyes as he let go, eventually meeting Simon's grey-eyed gaze and holding it while they caught their breath.

'You're pretty good…' he commented, a small smirk crossing his lips. Simon then realised Alvin had probably overwhelmed him on purpose, probably trying to find a flaw just as he always did when they fought.

'Are you this forward with all your girls..?' Simon tried sounding sceptical, or condescending, but it definitely came out as shocked.

Alvin gave a slight shrug. 'You told me not to hold back…' he reminded, dropping his gaze to Simon's torso. 'Do you still mean it?' He locked their gaze again.

Simon shifted a little. _Well, it can't get any worse…_ he figured, hopefully. 'Yes.' He nodded, taking in a slow breath before he straightened up and finally took off his shirt. He adjusted his glasses as he looked at Alvin again. 'But just… don't forget I'm…' he blushed and averted his gaze. 'I've never had…'

'No kidding,' Alvin chuckled, pulling his knees up onto the bed and facing Simon in a somehow more purposeful way. 'Don't worry, Si. I'll take things fast until that point – I've gotta make you want it. Badly. I won't do it until you beg, so don't ask me until you're sure.' He nodded to the bedside table. 'And we've got lube, so that should help with everything else.'

'Sounds reasonable…' Simon murmured, his pride was wondering if he would ever beg for it. He felt self-conscious just from the thought.

'Good,' Alvin hummed, leaning in again and sharing a softer kiss much like their first. He broke it and placed a hand on Simon's chest. 'Now why don't you lie down..? And I'll get the both of us nice and warm…'

Simon scoffed a little, but he shifted back, resting slightly upright against the pillows.

Alvin crawled to straddle Simon, placing his hands on the bespectacled boy's chest. 'So I treat you like I'd treat a girl..?' He checked, raising a brow. 'You still positive about that one?'

'Yes, it's the whole reason I'm doing this,' Simon rebuked impatiently.

'So is this like… role-play or something..?' Alvin mused, and sighed when Simon frowned at him in confusion. 'Are you gonna _act_ like a girl?'

Simon blushed again. 'I don't know… I suppose that's part of the experiment.' He returned. 'I won't be _trying_ to, if that's what you mean.' He tried to calm his already nervous breathing. 'You'll have to make some observations yourself, I guess…'

Alvin pursed his lips, scanning Simon's body. He quickly took his hands away from Simon's chest. 'Guess I wouldn't be touching a girl there just yet.' He chuckled, resting them beside Simon's shoulders instead. 'This _will_ be fun…' he shifted his sapphire eyes over Simon's grey ones with a healthy sparkle of mischief.

'Glad you think so…' Simon blew out a breath and decided to close his eyes.

'You know, Si… you're surprisingly sexy,' Alvin complimented, bringing his lips down to Simon's jaw and trailing the light kisses once again to that, now highly-sensitive, pulse.

Simon wished he could reply to that statement with as much dignity as he wanted to, but he lost his train of thought when Alvin's lips made contact with what was about to be his first hickey. And again he had to shut his mouth tight, because Alvin was caressing the spot with a lot more sensual motions than the rough ones from earlier. Simon could decipher it, this time, and it felt good.

 _Maybe he_ _ **can**_ _make me beg…_ he thought bashfully, swallowing another sigh of content as Alvin lifted a hand to the other side of his head, gently running his fingers through the younger boy's dark, unruly hair. _This feels nice…_ He now felt conflicted because of it.

 _Should_ he find this "nice"? _I don't feel like begging, so why do I already like what he's doing..?_

His thoughts were driven when Alvin met his lips again, and he simply told himself to enjoy it. The slow motions were beginning to get faster, now, and he was determined to keep up – he had to want this. It wasn't an option anymore.

Alvin ran his hand down from Simon's hair, spreading his fingers along Simon's jaw to hold their kiss together more firmly, definitely picking up the intensity of each catch and release.

It took a moment, but Simon also realised that Alvin was beginning to put his body into the kisses, too. It was subtle, but he was rocking into and out of the kiss.

He pulled out of it for a moment, wetting his lips. 'You taste really good, Si…' he said, connecting their lips with a significant amount of depth for what was going to be a short one.

 _And he tastes like cherry…_ Simon noted as he finally let himself ponder it, following Alvin's retreat from the kiss eagerly. It was an addictive musk.

Alvin didn't pause as long this time, he dipped down and slipped his tongue into Simon's mouth before their lips connected, giving off a low moan that made Simon shiver as much as the slippery intrusion did.

It was total kudos to Alvin, as his statement about the taste made Simon a lot more eager to return this particular kiss. Before long he was exploring Alvin's mouth, moaning at the full flavour and the very notion that he was actually participating in this.

It was definitely feeling good.

Alvin's hand dropped further, his fingers spread slowly over Simon's chest. After not two seconds massaging the area, Simon noticed Alvin was smiling; and sure enough the eldest parted their kiss while continuing to hold back laughter.

'Alvin –'

'I'm sorry,' he chuckled, pecking Simon's bottom lip and still grinning amusedly. 'I was just imagining you had boobs, and then the image got way too vivid and…' he laughed as he buried his head into the crook of Simon's neck. 'I'm sorry, I took your advice too literally,' he still planted a few kisses here, while Simon couldn't help but roll his eyes.

This was far too typical.

'I didn't tell you to think I was a girl, just treat me like one.'

'I know, I know,' Alvin propped himself up so their noses were millimetres apart, still smiling. 'I'm good, now, I promise…' he tilted his head slightly and entwined their lips again, contentedly moaning once more when their tongues met almost instantly.

He moved his hand down further still, just below Simon's stomach, and trailed his fingers teasingly back up again.

Which was a good thing, because Simon was about to protest the entire idea if it went any further. _That place is not okay right now…_ He gripped the bed underneath him and tried to calm himself Alvin's hand made its descent once again, though, he felt his body beginning to shift.

He couldn't help that one thought going through his mind, telling him to swat Alvin's hand away from the personal area. _Don't go there, Alvin…_ he found himself whining a little the next time Alvin made the slow suggestive motion. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop it from happening, but sorely wanted to.

The next time he grew closer still, and Simon turned his head to break their kiss, flinching and recoiling until Alvin stopped.

'You don't want me down here..?' Alvin cooed amusedly, his fingers braving the area, now, just dancing around the niche before Simon's crotch.

'Alvin, don't,' Simon blushed when Alvin came close again. 'It feels… really weird –'

'That's because you're hard,' Alvin teased in a sing-song voice.

Simon opened his eyes, staring at nothing with his brows straight in a frown. _No, I'm not… I can't be…_ he didn't really want to confirm it. He bit his lip and met Alvin's sparkling eyes. 'I-I don't know if I should let… you… us…'

Alvin pouted playfully, letting up his hand for a moment. 'Well that puts a cork in your entire experiment,' he reminded, tilting his head thoughtfully. 'I thought you were enjoying yourself..?'

'I…' Simon's gaze shifted in uncertainty. He had been.

But that area was going to cause a lot of things to happen very quickly, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

'Okay,' Alvin leant forward confidently again, 'looks like I have to make you _really_ hard…' he figured gladly. '…until you can't stand those jeans anymore…'

Simon didn't quite have time to reply before Alvin kissed him deeply again, the older boy's fingers spreading back into Simon's hair and gripping very slightly to the rhythm of their kiss.

It was already an overload of pleasure, but Alvin soon let up and moved to the definite hickey once more, running his tongue over it once before he began to suck on the pulse, moving his fingers around and gripping Simon's hair tighter.

An audible moan escaped Simon's lips for the first time, he had his eyes closed as Alvin delivered this intense treatment, a voice in the back of his mind telling him he was getting a lot more worked up than he should have been. His hands began to lift up and smooth around Alvin's waist to hold him there. He was _not_ allowed to stop.

And clearly had no intention of doing so. Alvin peppered kisses down to Simon's collarbone, now, running his tongue along the pronounced area and occasionally sucking on the thin flesh. If Simon had been able to think straight, he would have guessed Alvin was looking for the right spot.

As he couldn't think straight, when Alvin found it Simon gasped and moaned out a "yes!", one of his hands trailed to Alvin's head, fingers tangling into the auburn locks that weren't hidden by his signature cap.

He closed his eyes and focused on how good it felt, sighing in surprised content when Alvin's hand slipped down from his hair and caressed his waist instead. In fact, everything was becoming surprisingly pleasurable, even that subtle rocking Alvin tended to accompany his kisses with.

The older of the two finally let up on the pressure point he'd found, he shifted lower and trailed his tongue along Simon's smooth chest until he found a nipple and decided to focus his kisses on it, which finally earnt a physical response.

Simon arched his back slowly, breathing heavy and wisping out praises to continue. His hips made contact with Alvin's during the arch, but even when he settled he found his lower body was still under compression, and shifted himself around to try and escape from the pressure Alvin was applying.

The older boy noticed the shifting gladly, he pulled back and moved himself up to meet Simon's gaze.

'Alvin, you need to…' Simon groaned, never finding the relief. He opened his eyes and frowned at his brother. 'Do you mind?'

'What are you talking about?' Alvin returned the frown.

'You're… crushing my…' Simon stared when Alvin sat up properly, the eldest still acting confused. 'Wait…' Simon started shaking his head. 'N-never mind, no – I'm –'

'Whoa, that looks painful,' Alvin was staring, and Simon lolled his head back in shame. 'Sheesh, look at that, mine too…'

Simon blushed as he tilted his head up again. His heartbeat was starting to get uncomfortable again, he stared at Alvin's crotch and then shivered to note how close it was to touching his own bulge.

'Alvin, I still… don't…'

Alvin met Simon's gaze with a tiny, innocent smirk. He parted his legs a little more, and their hips really did meet. 'Simon, you've gotta want it…' He chided, and very smoothly began rocking his body on top of Simon's.

The younger boy felt like all the breath was knocked out of his lungs, he gasped and moaned and shut his eyes and gripped the bed sheet hard while Alvin started to move significantly faster, placing his hands on Simon's chest.

'Do you want those jeans off, now..?' Alvin asked in a low, husky tone that was very unlike the usual chipper one. 'I know I do…' He moaned, rolling his hips in wider arches.

'Alvin…' Simon whimpered, tears beginning to stain the corners of his eyes. It was getting incredibly painful. 'Just – okay, take it off, please!'

Alvin stopped moving, having to regulate his breathing before he shifted down Simon's body. He'd only just looped the button free on Simon's jeans, but the zipper instantly travelled itself down under the strain.

He wasn't usually into the idea of homosexuality, but Alvin couldn't deny the word "damn" was floating around his mind after that display. Simon gave a relieved whimper, but Alvin could tell that his briefs weren't all that loose either.

It explained the unexpectedly large package that burst out when Alvin lowered the elastic. He couldn't help but stare – this time purely in curiosity.

'How do you fit all this in your jeans?' He demanded, looking down at himself and back up appreciatively. _So there we go… Simon's longer…_

Simon took a moment to stop feeling so embarrassed before he propped himself up to see.

'Oh my god, Alvin, what did you do to me?'

Alvin blinked at Simon. 'Haven't you ever got hard before?' He rebuked.

Simon shifted self-consciously. 'Not… with purpose…' he admitted.

'You tend to... expand,' Alvin said modestly. 'But… I mean, you never looked that big to begin with…' He tried a light-hearted smile. 'These clothes don't help with that image, much.' He shifted down the tight-fitting briefs and jeans.

'I-it kind of… hurts..?'

Alvin raised a brow up at Simon as the younger boy shifted his legs to help remove the clothes. 'You must be close,' he commented, crawling back to his first position.

Simon pursed his lips, eyeing the proximity Alvin chose with slight warning, stifling how satisfying it was to see Alvin sitting right up against his manhood. 'W-what are you… going to do now..?'

'Good question…' Alvin tilted his head, shifting his eyes over Simon's. 'Do… you want to cum now or –?'

'No.' Simon shook his head quickly.

'Mm…' Alvin smirked a little. 'I'm not sure either of us have too much control over that.' He looked down for a moment before he shrugged and kneeled up, beginning to undo his own jeans. 'I guess you should start getting used to my body, then.'

Simon automatically shifted back. 'Do girls usually… you know… interact, with…' He nodded to Alvin's crotch.

Alvin smiled while he shifted his jeans down. 'Most of the time.' He nodded, slowing down as he moved to his briefs. '…do you want to try it..?' He mused suggestively.

 _Hell no…_ Simon swallowed nervously and shook his head. 'I-I don't think you need any help getting aroused…' he noticed with a blush. He couldn't help but stare at Alvin's newly-exposed member – of course, he'd never seen it hard like this before. All strong and healthy…

'That's true…' Alvin bit his lip and smiled, noting Simon's gaze was held fast. 'This whole setup is definitely exciting enough…' he shifted around to get his clothes completely out of the way. 'Got me going pretty well considering you haven't touched me…'

'I haven't..?'

'Uh-uh…' Alvin leant over Simon in predatory slowness. 'It's lonely at the top…' he pressed their lips together for a moment.

Simon stared at Alvin nervously when he backed out. _I should probably fix that… and actually participate…_ 'Get…' he took in and blew out a steady breath. 'A-Alvin, get on your back.'

The older boy raised his eyebrows in excited intrigue. 'Really?'

'Go on…' Simon insisted reluctantly, shifting to sit up properly. _Surely he won't want me there long…_ he figured, a distinct feeling of misery washing over him as Alvin sat back, propping himself up on his palms.

'You don't need to make me cum,' Alvin insisted encouragingly, 'just… explore me for a little while.' He rolled his shoulders to get comfortable. 'Do whatever you like, I'm sure I'll enjoy it…'

Simon pursed his lips and scooted closer, blushing when Alvin parted his legs rather than letting him straddle his hips.

'Just in case.' The capped boy winked mischievously. 'There's a lot you can do down there…'

'Alvin, please,' Simon flinched, shifting as far forward as he dared go, now. 'Don't make me regret this…'

Alvin rolled his eyes. 'Calm down, it's just an option.' He shifted his sapphire gaze over Simon's stormy-grey eyes in flat curiosity. 'You keep acting like we're not going to have sex.' He noticed, watching his brother's cheeks light up again. 'We are, you know.' He said clearly. 'I'm going to be inside of you.'

'Alvin –'

'Maybe that's it – maybe we've been too… "PG" in the lead-up,' Alvin lamented, 'you definitely made me hold back, and _**I**_ thought you didn't want me to.'

Simon gave Alvin an even, calculating stare. Why was he so honest all of a sudden? _He gets that way when he wants something…_ Simon averted his gaze for a moment, though, because Alvin's reminders were still very true.

 _There's no way I'm going this far just to back down now… what would that do..? No, if I wanted to back out, I should have done it the moment Alvin came into the room…_

'Okay…' he nodded, closing his eyes. 'You're right.'

Alvin blinked, not having too much time to bask in the rare victory before Simon leant in and kissed him. It was a strangely unique kiss, too – tender for sure, but somewhat uneasy. Alvin returned it in no rush, savouring how sweet it felt.

* * *

 **(I'll have the next part up soon) :)**


	2. Part 2

**(Part 2)**

 **(lemons will be had)**

 **(Enjoy)**

* * *

Simon shifted around before he moved himself that little bit closer, deepening the kiss rather than moaning at how oddly pleasurable it felt being trapped against Alvin. He could feel everything, and it scared him, but he reminded himself that he needed to stop caring.

Alvin gave a low moan when Simon's hands began to travel around his torso. He was stuck between Simon and the footboard of the bed, feeling completely surrounded…

He could only describe it as "hot".

It was definitely different to a girl – they tended not to get over him so much, or pull him closer the way Simon kept doing – they _definitely_ didn't start rocking against his hips, with a distinct bulge that transferred such intense friction…

'Oh, god, Simon…' Alvin broke the kiss when he felt Simon's hand taking a more audacious venture, He tilted his head back and tried not to pant so hard while Simon began to stroke his member.

Simon couldn't help but feel a thrill of confidence from the moan, and the way Alvin was reacting. He wet his lips and pressed them to Alvin's neck just under his jaw, at the same time flexing his fingers before he tightened his grip on the older boy's manhood.

Blushing and getting slightly dizzy, he began to drive the hand up and down.

'Mm…' Alvin stretched his neck for Simon to continue, his back arching when that pumping motion got more fluid. 'Damn, Simon… you're…' he whimpered, also blushing. He was never this turned on with a girl. 'Feels good…'

'Yeah..?' Simon pulled back, eventually meeting Alvin's gaze. Once Alvin had finally opened his eyes, though, Simon was already smirking. _Somebody's enjoying themselves…_

Alvin flushed hotly at the dominant look, trying his best to compose himself despite the continued caresses. 'Obviously…' he breathed stubbornly, his hands taking grip on the bed sheet below him. 'I told you… whatever you… do… I'll like it…'

Simon bit his lip. 'How flattering…' he grinned when Alvin shot him a weak glare.

'Not _just_ you _,_ ' he corrected.

'Sure,' Simon leant in, kissing Alvin slowly before he began to copy the same kiss lower; on Alvin's neck… his collar… the middle of his chest… and placed each one further down, as if counting the more athletic boy's abs…

Alvin's breathing was short, but it was mainly because of how unexpected this was, and how suggestive his younger brother's descent continued to be. He didn't want to make a sound, lest he distract Simon from continuing. He simply stared, every-so-often remembering to close his mouth.

He wanted it to happen so bad it was scary.

He wanted those lips to keep moving south, to do something he'd never imagined Simon would do – to anyone. The picture was barely forming in his mind it was such an unexpected thought.

And then, all of a sudden, it was happening.

Alvin could almost feel his heart dancing around in his chest, his eyes shut tight and his back arched in a slow, deep roll from his shoulders to his hips, making him shiver in constant rapture.

He'd definitely – absolutely – _never_ responded this way to a girl.

Simon had his eyes shut tight, and his face was so red he could feel the heat. _What am I doing? What am I_ _ **doing**_ _..?_ The only reason he was still mobile was in hopes of driving the nagging thoughts away.

'Oh my god – I-I'm gonna…' Alvin's embarrassment was quickly catching up to Simon's. He could have sworn he'd only been hard for two minutes. 'Simon, I –' he choked on a whimper once he'd moaned his brother's name.

It wasn't getting past his psyche.

Simon was giving him a blow job.

No matter what he tried, he couldn't get over it. He couldn't be amused by it, or disgusted by it – or even happy about it. It was just shock-factor; erotic.

Simon was far too deep in his own world to register the pre now against his tongue; although he was getting a reality check from the way Alvin kept bucking his hips.

In fact he rather liked it.

It made him focus on not choking, rather than what it was he was trying not to choke on.

'S-Simon –' Alvin sat up abruptly, panting, gripping the bed sheets, eyes wide and body shaking. 'Oh…' he closed his eyes and shivered, labouring his breath and trying to savour the sensation of release.

Simon quickly backed off Alvin's member once he tasted the stronger essence, almost completely sure he didn't want to add swallowing _that_ to his self-humiliation.

He stayed where he was, though, that little way back, kneeling up with his hands fidgeting in his lap. His gaze kept shifting. He wasn't sure he could look at Alvin.

The older boy was in the same predicament. Stunned.

But he kept his gaze on Simon, because he knew he had to be the first to say something.

 _Or do something…_ he figured, and also leant forward in a kneel. He rested a hand on the bed and carefully got closer to Simon, bizarrely comparing him to a wild animal, one that would run scared if he made any sudden moves.

Their gaze met once Alvin got considerably close, but both of them knew they weren't going to speak. Alvin bit his lip and hesitated in thought before he softly caught Simon's lips, closing his eyes and sighing in content as Simon joined him.

Simon was shaking. It was the first and most obvious observation Alvin could have made, but the second was that the bespectacled boy was kissing a lot more desperately.

Alvin understood it, almost immediately.

 _He'd_ been the one advancing on Simon this whole evening. He'd been the one calling the shots and leading one situation to the next, he was mixing it up and he was definitely into it.

But now Simon had done something; Simon had lead them off onto a tangent, it was all his idea.

And the responsible brother wasn't coping so well with that.

So Alvin got closer to Simon, steadily and carefully, and he wrapped his arms around him. When it felt right, he parted their kiss and planted one on Simon's cheek before hovering there, their lips just out of reach.

'I won't tell…' he murmured soothingly.

'Good…' Simon nodded slowly.

'And it felt incredible…'

'Thank you…'

'No one's ever made me feel like that before…'

Simon's grey eyes were still settling from the storm taking place. He stared at Alvin for a moment before averting the gaze down, running his hands up and down Alvin's arms, extremely slowly, as if committing the skin to memory. 'I want you…' he bit his lip after saying it, and closed his eyes as if he regretted admitting it.

'You're… sure..?' Alvin knew he didn't have to ask, but was also sure Simon would appreciate having the choice.

'Mhm…' he kept his gaze down, still idly tracing Alvin's arms. 'Please, Alvin…'

If he was honest with himself, Alvin was _not_ liking how defeated his usually snarky younger brother was. It was far too easy to dominate, and it was starting to feel wrong.

'I don't know if you mean that, Si,' he returned, and a chill of satisfying fear travelled down his spine when Simon met his gaze, deadly serious and almost glaring.

'Have sex with me, Alvin. _Now_.'

Alvin noticed his breathing was short again. He gave a nod and only had to urge Simon back a fraction before the bespectacled boy fell comfortably the rest of the way, propped up against the pillows once again. Simon silently opened his legs, and watched with an intense gaze as Alvin fit himself between them.

'I'm gonna… loosen you up, first…' Alvin dictated warily, as if Simon would somehow refuse it.

'If you want to…' Simon returned curtly.

'It'll hurt if I don't,' Alvin reminded. _Why wouldn't he want me to..?_

Simon just nodded, remaining silent as he waited. He felt so… defeated. And corrupt. He could barely imagine what people would think of him if they ever found out… and what about Alvin?

 _What does_ _ **he**_ _think of me now..?_ He could barely stand the insecurity. _I'm not his mild-mannered brother anymore… I'm not even the clever one… I'm just… the freak who'll do anything for a good grade… even… sleep with his brother…_

'Hey,' Alvin called Simon out of the daze, watching curiously as the younger boy's eyes re-focused and turned to him. 'You alright?'

'Of course.' Simon replied in blank simplicity.

Alvin smiled a little and shook his head. 'You don't always have to lie to me like that.' He said evenly. 'Don't get me wrong: you're the most honest person I know. But whenever Iask if you're okay… you always lie.'

Simon held Alvin's gaze, uncomfortable suddenly. He eventually shifted his gaze down. 'I'm just overwhelmed…' he got out in a murmur. It was definitely the issue for half of his current mentality.

'Tell me about it,' Alvin agreed, blushing and letting a shy expression slip past his defences. 'I've… honestly never felt like this before…' he gladly met Simon's gaze, forcing himself to get vulnerable. 'You seem to… you ignite… something… that makes me…' he sighed and smiled, shaking his head. 'You just make me feel alive.'

'Y-you're not…' Simon had to tackle the flattered expression and thanks that wanted to come out. 'Disgusted with me? You don't… think I'm any…' _why am I suddenly opening up..?_ '…different?'

Alvin frowned a little. 'It doesn't matter what I think,' he reminded sternly, 'no one should have the authority to change a person – are you still going to invent? Aim for a Nobel Prize? Panic if your homework isn't on time? Are you still going to nag me, and look out for Theodore?'

Simon blushed and shifted his shoulders in unrest. 'I don't _nag…_ '

Alvin grinned and leant down, resting a hand on the bed so he could get close. 'There's this thing called a "private life", Si…' he began. 'And it's a personal thing, that isn't meant to be for anyone but yourself.' He scanned the deep grey orbs in front of him fondly. 'I don't think you've changed at all…' he decided. 'Because if you weren't the same… you just wouldn't care.' He nodded. 'But you do care. And I love that.'

'You…' Simon blinked, his heart fluttering again. 'You do?'

'Absolutely,' Alvin nodded again, sincerely. 'Simon, if you didn't care than this wouldn't have been so incredible…' He looked down and shrugged. 'If you didn't care… my life, wouldn't be this incredible…'

'Alvin…' Simon almost felt as if he'd melted. He'd definitely heard that Alvin could be insecure, and extremely sweet, but he'd never witnessed it. '…I-I think that goes both ways…'

Alvin looked up again, slowly smiling in thanks, as if he couldn't quite believe the compliment. He slowly moved in, closing his eyes and taking them into a soft kiss.

Nope, no girls had ever done that to him. Not before sex, anyway. And definitely not if they'd only just got together – the last time Alvin had shared a tender moment with a girlfriend was a year ago, with Brittany, during the end of their eight-month-long relationship.

 _I mean, I_ _ **have**_ _known him for eighteen years…_ he figured, admiring the delicate taste of mint that danced across his lips while they continued. _And he's always acted like a protective husband to me… always telling me what not to do…and those fights… his patronisation and sarcasm… all that banter…_

'Alvin, I think we should start…' Simon interrupted the sweet kiss.

'You sure..?' Alvin pressed his lips to Simon's jaw.

Simon smiled at the gentle kisses Alvin continued to give him, he rested a hand on the older boy's waist to hold him, steadily smoothing around to his back. 'I honestly have never wanted it more…'

Alvin hummed and smiled. 'That's not really saying much…' he reminded, continuing to kiss over Simon's neck.

'Mm, but I mean it…' Simon bit his lip, resting his head and letting himself enjoy the attention he was receiving.

'It's gonna feel weird at first,' Alvin warned, reaching over to the bedside table and pecking Simon's nose as he did so, causing the younger boy to wince childishly. He grinned and brought back the lubricant bottle, snapping the lid open and kissing Simon's chin instead as he began to coat his fingers.

Simon placed his hands on Alvin's chest and urged the older boy to back up. 'Alvin, I've felt far too many "weird" sensations tonight… at this point, I don't think anything –' he faltered, eyes snapping wide when he felt a cold intrusion begin at his rear.

Alvin lead his finger steadily back and forth, keeping Simon's gaze even if the younger wasn't quite keeping his. 'You good?' He mused, scanning Simon's body.

Simon pursed his lips and tried not to let it get to him, the simple fact of what Alvin was doing. 'That's so…' he blushed, flinching a little. 'It's slippery…' He shifted himself forward instead, hoping to give Alvin easier access.

'I hope so, I paid good money for it,' Alvin commented, keeping a close watch on Simon's expression to make sure the younger boy was telling him the truth. 'I'm gonna add another finger okay?'

Simon flinched at the thought, and almost held his tongue, but he couldn't help it. 'Why?'

Alvin chuckled. He was sure Simon could figure it out – it was pretty obvious to him that Simon didn't want to think on it for that long. 'Give me some credit, Si, I'm bigger than one finger…'

'…right…' Simon took in a slow breath. 'Okay, do it.'

'You gotta trust me, Si,' Alvin suggested, gently urging another finger inside of Simon. 'My one goal is to make you feel good… I'm not gonna do things for the sake of my own amusement, or whatever you thought I was doing…'

Simon held back his gasp at the tight pinch. 'What, I'm not allowed to have questions?' He chided.

'I'm not really used to you asking them.' Alvin admitted modestly, trying to focus on scissoring his fingers as best he could. 'Here's one from me: does this feel any good?'

'It's not _phenomenal_ …' Simon replied diplomatically. 'But you're not deep enough to reach my prostate, so that makes sense…' He held back another impulse to squirm; it was so tight he could feel every movement Alvin made, and to say it was "odd" was an understatement.

Alvin glanced down at Simon's hands, which were gripping the bed quite hard, and he smiled fondly. 'You can hang on to me, you know.' He offered, meeting those hazy grey eyes again.

Simon let up his grip stubbornly. 'I-I don't need to…'

'I'm about to add one more finger,' Alvin explained gently, 'and it's going to be a stretch.' He ran his free hand towards Simon's, pulling it up as he entwined their fingers so that both of their hands rested beside Simon's shoulder. 'I need to know if you're in pain, and this is the best way to tell.'

Simon swallowed nervously. _How badly is this going to hurt..?_ He wondered, his gaze following Alvin's when the eldest looked down and began the third intrusion.

'Breathe, Si…' Alvin encouraged, pressing his ring finger gently against the already tight muscle. 'Try and relax for me…'

'A-Alvin,' Simon winced, _There's no way… that can't fit… it won't…_

Alvin bit his lip, momentarily frowning at how tightly Simon's hand was latching to his. He was surprised at this struggle, actually – it wasn't usually this tight at a girl's entrance. He finally managed to angle his fingers properly, and the third slid in beside the others, slowly.

'Ohgod, _how_?!' Simon gasped, his eyes shut tight.

'Lubricant,' Alvin smiled amusedly, 'man's best friend.' He leant down and pecked Simon's bottom lip affectionately. 'Would you mind letting blood travel to my hand again..?'

Simon barely let up the grip, but it was enough. He opened his eyes, which were rather panicky, and looked downwards. 'Alvin, how is your… your… you know, going to fit..?'

Alvin looked down as well. 'I, for one, can't wait to find out,' he admitted, and smiled mischievously at Simon's frown. 'Don't worry, you'd be surprised. A thick coat of lube and we're off, really.'

'But this…' Simon shook his head when Alvin determinedly started to move his fingers. 'Doesn't feel good…'

' _This_ is not sex, Si,' Alvin insisted, 'it's like… it's like learning the theory before going to the practical. No one _really_ enjoys it.'

Simon scoffed. '… _ **I**_ should…'

Alvin chuckled, kissing Simon again chastely. 'Then why don't you try and relax..?' he mused. 'I _want_ you to enjoy this…' he let go of Simon's hand and crept it down his torso before he ran his forefinger rather roughly along Simon's shaft.

'That's – why –?' Simon shivered when Alvin started stroking him. 'You wouldn't… do this to a girl, Alvin…'

'Mm, you're right…' Alvin shuffled back a little bit, very slowly pulling his fingers out of Simon's entrance and stopping his strokes. 'But I _would_ be doing something like this…' he leant down while running his hands sensually up and down Simon's inner thighs, meeting Simon's gaze as long as he could. He shifted still further back, his hands running up to Simon's hips now and holding him there while his head continued to tilt down.

'What… are you…' Simon's cheeks were bright crimson at the proximity Alvin continued to approach, and the way he was holding his hips as if trapping him. 'Alvin, you wouldn't give a girl… h-head, remember..?'

'Uh-uh…' Alvin agreed, and nestled further between Simon's legs. Eventually (and rather nervously), he let out his tongue and ran it slowly over Simon's entrance.

Simon's body went into overdrive, but outwardly he was rigid. He tilted his head back, giving off a silent cry that eventually became a whimper when Alvin repeated the motion. _Oh my god, that feels good..! That feels good!_

'Alvin…' Simon shifted his hips up, moaning seamlessly while Alvin kissed and licked at the entry. He was embarrassed, but completely turned on by the sensation. _Why does that feel so good..?!_ 'Oh, wow…' he panted, his back beginning to arc systematically every few seconds.

Alvin let up from the treatment once he felt the bed shifting that way, his own cheeks were rather flushed and he looked as shocked as Simon decided he should. 'Simon, you shouldn't cum yet –' he crawled back to his previous position, his member getting hard at the sight he'd just come up to witness.

Simon was most likely moments away from hitting an orgasm, his hips were still reaching up every-so-often, and the position of Alvin's hard member was only urging him on.

It was almost exactly at his entrance, and he definitely wanted it now.

'Alvin,' Simon whined, feeling his forehead line with sweat. 'Do it, please, I'm ready –'

'It's still a stretch, Si,' Alvin worried doubtfully.

'Damnit, Alvin, I'm – I'm _begging_ – remember? You said you would do it when I –'

'Okay, hang on,' Alvin fumbled for the lubricant, trying to calm his own nerves. He'd wanted this to be slower, he'd wanted some time to get used to the idea as it was happening. _I wanted him to feel how I could treat him…_

He smoothed lubricant generously over his manhood before leading the item to Simon's entrance, pressing gently and teasingly. _Well… maybe the pain will get to him enough..?_ he pursed his lips at the selfish thought, pushing a little firmer against Simon, just beginning to feel a slip.

'Oh – Alvin, maybe you shouldn't –'

'Yeah?'

'Shouldn't g-go that fast…' Simon could feel his entire body drenched in disappointment. He'd definitely lost that climax, and was currently cursing at his pain threshold.

Alvin blew out a relieved breath. 'Good, 'cause I'd rather not make you bleed…' he said sincerely.

Simon met Alvin's gaze silently for a moment, calculating the sudden concern. 'Do you get this protective with girls..?'

'Actually, I do,' Alvin nodded modestly, 'most of them are pretty insecure about doing this, so I want to make them feel like I'll… take care of them, I guess. And be responsible.'

'I like it.' Simon nodded once, delivering a soft smirk. 'It's so… different.'

Alvin scoffed and smiled before giving a brief shrug. 'I know when to be serious, Simon.'

The bespectacled boy merely continued to smile in amusement, rolling his shoulders to get comfortable. He bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling when Alvin's member began to press against him again.

'Also, when I'm in,' Alvin added, 'let me know if we need more lube, 'cause I sort of rushed it.'

'Mhm…' Simon nodded, closing his eyes now. This really was a stretch. He'd be surprised if "more lube" would help the muscle relax, let alone the thrusting he was expecting to experience.

 _Oh, my… this is weird…_ he began a hot blush, noting the tip had just achieved penetration. _Well_ … _I think it has… I_ _ **hope**_ _, otherwise there's a lot more to go than I can handle…_ he flinched as it kept on. _Feels… too…_

'Too dry,' Alvin murmured to himself, gently pulling out of the minimal progress he'd made. 'Hold on, Si.'

Simon blinked and watched Alvin. _Felt good when he pulled out…_ he figured. _…god, look at that thing… how do girls do it..? Well, okay, a vagina can stretch over twelve centimetres during pregnancy, but still…_

'So how about relaxing for me, Si..?' Alvin requested hopefully, pressing his member firmly until he slipped into Simon a lot quicker and easier. 'Because this is going to be a smooth ride from now on…' he ran his hands around Simon's upper thighs and urged the younger boy's legs around his waist, bringing himself deeper rather smoothly. _Lord that's satisfying…_ he breathed, slowly placing his hands beside Simon's shoulders.

'Oh, Alvin…' Simon's eyes were wide on Alvin's, keeping his gaze even as the eldest slowly began to sweep his hips forward and back. _Damn – this feels so… intimate..? He's so close… he's… we're…_

Alvin pressed his lips to Simon's, sharing a steamy little kiss that made both of them infinitely more content. Alvin could feel it.

He'd read about the differences that anal sex had to offer, and could confirm the "it's tighter" theory without Simon's help, but he was now feeling the other promised sensation: the muscle he was surrounded by was literally sucking him in. It was the equivalent to a girl's entrance loosening up; it meant a willingness, an encouragement, for him to continue.

 _Gladly, Si…_ Alvin broke their kiss, wanting to concentrate on Simon's expression to be sure. He bit his lip and hitched his hips forward, snapping them firmly against Simon's.

'Oh wow,' Simon breathed, beginning to pant again. 'You found my prostate…' _He's so deep… far out, I feel so… so full…_

Simon blushed as Alvin proceeded to rock against his hips. _Hell yes, thrust like that again…_ He wet his lips and kept his eyes shut while trying to convince himself not to turn his morals back on.

 _Alvin… is inside me… I'm being fu –_

'Simon, you feel… incredible…' Alvin was out of breath.

 _Why is he out of breath already..?_ Simon moaned in longing at the sensually long thrusts Alvin was producing. _We're going slow, aren't we..? He wasn't_ _ **that**_ _exhausted from his orgasm, was he..?_

 _Oh my god, who cares..? Just enjoy it…_

'God, I'm gonna cum…' Alvin gave a whimper, hanging his head as he gripped the sheets tighter. _What is it about him..? He's driving my body crazy…_

Simon blinked his eyes open and gave Alvin a quizzical look. 'Are you sure you're treating me like… you would do a girl..?'

Alvin met Simon's gaze, thinking on it. He averted his eyes reluctantly and sped up his thrusts. He didn't usually go this slow with girls, in an effort to show off. _I think… I think I care about hurting him more than I've ever cared about a girl…_

 _Wow…_

 _That's either really sad, or I'm "Brother of the Year"…_

'Were you holding back again..?' Simon mused, but gasped a moment later when Alvin bucked hard.

'Just getting you loose.' Alvin insisted, still shaking slightly from the impending orgasm. 'You ready, Si?' He mused. 'I can go hard if you want me to…'

Simon bit his lip, the suggestion was apparently getting him excited. _I guess that means I want it, right..?_ 'Go for it, Alvin…' he permitted.

'Are you sure?' Alvin began to gain his momentum, watching and blushing as Simon's form rocked underneath him, the younger boy's eyes closed in pleasure.

'Please,' Simon nodded once, immediately met with a thrust that – on any other part of his body – would have probably knocked the wind out of him. But the fact he could handle it…

 _Oh, wow, I'm in trouble…_

'Was that… too rough..?' Alvin checked, scanning Simon's face, which was almost unreadable.

Simon then opened his eyes with the huskiest expression Alvin had ever seen. 'I want more…' he shifted his hips up decisively, latching his legs around Alvin's waist firmer.

The eldest tried to remember how to breathe again.

And then move.

 _What is this nerd doing to me..?_

They really were off, after that. Alvin could have sworn they were moving the bed at some points, but his mind was foggy and his senses were enveloped by Simon's scent, and their heavy breathing that tumbled down each other's necks – lord – he could have sworn it was making him melt.

He ended up hitting his second orgasm before Simon's first, dying of lust when Simon moaned about how good the essence felt, being "so deep". The approval meant too much to him, he knew. It had him hard again in an instant.

 _I can do it again…_ he thought dutifully, trying not to slow the hard pace Simon seemed to relish.

He had help, though, the closer Simon got to an orgasm. The bespectacled boy's hips were jerking hard; erratic against Alvin's systematic thrusts.

The thought occurred to Alvin the moment Simon started raising his voice: _He's never hit an orgasm before…_

'Oh my god, Alvin!' Simon reached up, one hand moving to Alvin's back, holding him there and almost clawing into his skin. This was either the scariest thing he'd ever felt, or the most incredible. 'Alvin – Alvin, I'm – oh god, it's –' he closed his eyes as the convulsions took him on the final journey, 'damn that feels –' he shivered violently, hips jerking every time Alvin passed over his prostate again. 'Alvin… you really… know… how to make someone feel good…'

'Mm..?' Alvin smiled tiredly at Simon as the younger boy opened his eyes and began to relax back against the pillows, giving a few nods. 'Well thank you very much, you've made a decent partner yourself, Si…' he grinned and took them into a short kiss.

 _It's so much more than that, Alvin…_ Simon sighed, loving the caresses Alvin always seemed to master. He followed the kiss' retreat in longing, trying and failing to stifle his newfound feelings. 'No, no don't stop, you have the most amazing taste…'

Alvin snickered. 'Cherry? I've heard that one before,' he stated proudly.

Simon bit his lip and shook his head. 'Oh, no… not that…' He smirked and proceeded to whisper. '…you taste forbidden, Alvin…'

'Oh..?' Alvin hummed, leaning in closer. 'See… I don't get that with you…' He pecked Simon's bottom lip. 'You just taste _right_ …'

'Same difference…' Simon gave a charming smile.

Alvin chuckled, but his heartbeat was getting loud. _Simon just accepted he likes something against the rules…_

 _Law – right –_ _ **law…**_ _gotta remember that one…_

'I think I've created a monster…' Alvin remarked, somewhat impressed.

'Your own _private_ monster, Ace.' Simon reminded.

Alvin frowned curiously before raising a brow. 'Did you just give me a bedroom pet-name?'

'Need me to explain it?' Simon returned with a shrug.

'Humour me.'

Simon propped himself up, smirking amusedly. 'Well an "ace" is an athlete, right..?' He continued getting temptingly close to Alvin's lips. 'And… someone who always... cums first…'

Alvin blushed hard, opening his mouth to protest but instead getting a dose of that heavenly flavour that accompanied Simon's lips.

 _He just… oh…_ Alvin closed his eyes, savouring the kiss gladly. _Only Simon can get me annoyed and turned on at the same time…_

 _That's so him…_

 _Is there a short-hand name for_ _ **that**_ _I can use..?_

 _Other than "husband"..?_

 _Wait – whoa – what?_

 _What was that, now?_

Alvin parted their kiss in a sudden breathless state. _Don't you dare tell him… you'll ruin it… the whole evening… don't tell him…_

'What's wrong..?' Simon frowned, concerned at Alvin's fearful look.

'Nothing, I just…' Alvin faltered, pursing his lips and looking down. _Got addicted to you in less than an hour..? Realised you're perfect..? Went insane and called you my "husband"..?_ 'I guess I tasted the forbidden thing…'

Simon continued to shift his eyes around Alvin. 'It's scary, huh..?' he agreed, and tilted Alvin's chin up before giving an encouraging smile. 'The thing is, Alvin, I tasted it at the beginning of all this…' he reminded. 'But given time I accepted it. And you helped me there.' _Lord I hope he knows I'm not just talking about the way he tastes…_ 'I'm… willing to do the same.'

Alvin stared at Simon. _He's far too smart for me… I won't be able to hide a single thing from those eyes…_ He sighed and smiled softly. _Come on, you can't do this…_ 'There's this…' he hesitated.

Considerably.

But knew it was the right thing to do just then.

'Th-there's this thing called a "private life"…' He pressed back on his hands, moving away from Simon. 'And I… I don't think we should risk sharing one…'

Simon raised a brow before he smiled amusedly. 'You know, you sound like you're breaking up with me,' he noted, 'but there's a problem with that:' he shifted forward and re-sealed the distance between them. 'We were never dating. So… if you want to break up with me…' he smirked and leant closer to Alvin's lips. 'You've gotta ask me out, first…'

 _Well, then…_

Alvin froze with a slightly open mouth, his gaze shifting over Simon's before his sapphire eyes landed on Simon's lips. He took in a breath of uncertainty, but met Simon's kiss with an equally heavy amount of satisfaction.

 _Simon… actually wants me…_ he reminded himself. _And he's the one I'd_ _ **go to**_ _if I needed advice about something like this…_

 _Huh…_

 _I guess I'd better get used to being his Ace…_

* * *

 **Well, there we go! Hope it was to the liking of all - one of my challenges was trying to make it romantic by the end, so sorry if that seems out of place. I'm a sucker for trying to appeal to the sexual side of Alvon, but with that flair of romance thrust into the gaps.**

 **(This is probably going to crop up again, so just know that "Ace" is a recurring nickname for Alvin in my more recent stories, always from Simon)**

 **Thanks so much for reading, feel free to review!**


End file.
